Orphen Revenge: Hotsprings
by Kawaii Amethist
Summary: A detailed transcript of episode one by me. Orphen, Cleao, Majic and Leki are looking for an inn to sleep, and a hotspring to bathe, but disover the town doesn't want them there. What are they to do??


Episode One: Hotsprings  
  
Orphen runs through a rocky cave, puffing and panting. Snow flakes begin to fall. He stops, hearing Cleao shout "Orphen!" She continues to shout his name. A naked Cleao appears infront of Orphen. A few more Cleaos beam infront of him, all shouting his name. They multiply and surround him. Orphen panics. They all open their eyes and smile at him. His shirt disappears as they begin to enclose him. He goes to make an escape, but there are too many.  
  
Orphen quickly wakes up in a cold sweat. Why did I have such a dream?! I've been having nightmares lately.  
  
Cleao moans near him. "What is it?"  
  
Orphen looks to his side, surprised to see Cleao resting next to him, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Majic, in his PJs, brushes his teeth in the bathroom.  
  
Orphen, standing up, stutters looking at the blank looking Cleao.  
  
"Hmmm." Leki springs forth from under Cleao's sheets.  
  
Majic continues to brush his teeth, hearing Cleao shout "Leki!"  
  
A flower falls from its stem. Cleao hold Leki on her head, as his eyes glow green. An explosion causes half the roof to rip off.  
  
Majic opens the door, rubbing behind his neck. "Master, good morning."  
  
Orphen, infront of the door waves. "Majic, fine weather today."  
  
"It must be hard on you Master."  
  
The door and doorway is shown hurtling through the air, as well as debris.  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
*~HOTSPRINGS~*  
  
Construction is heard on the house. Cleao happily eats breakfast in the half that wasn't blown up. "Freshly baked biscuits are delicious!" She gushes. "The Strawberries taste good too!" She has a sip of tea. "It's best to drink red tea in the morning."  
  
Half of the house is shown to be torn off. Orphen and Majic are hammering away.  
  
"Hey!" Shouts Orphen. "Why are you in such a bad mood in the morning, Orphen?" Asks Cleao, looking back.  
  
"How can someone who nearly got murdered so early in the morning be in a good mood?"  
  
"Don't be mean, what murder? That was an accident. It's just an unlucky misunderstanding on both sides."  
  
Orphen hammers really fast. "You are the person who caused the misunderstanding, running to my bed by yourself in your confused state! I was almost killed thanks to you!"  
  
Cleao squeals. "Because, because."  
  
"And you have the cheek to eat here," he adds. "Can't you help? You destroyed this wall."  
  
"Ah, I can help?" She sounds surprised.  
  
Majic turns to Orphen. "Don't act like that, Master. If you let her help, she'll only make things worse." A vase of red flowers pounds him in the back of the head. He falls straight down.  
  
"That's hard on you," comes a young voice. "Both of you can come and have some breakfast too." Holding a serving tray with tea, a jug, cream and biscuits is a young brunette girl smiling.  
  
Orphen smiles. "OK, let's have breakfast."  
  
Majic shoots up, a large welt at the back of his head. "Remi, that apron is very cute, it suits you."  
  
"Really, Majic?" She asks, smiling. "Thank-you, that makes me very happy." Remi blushes.  
  
Cleao pulls a face, her tea cup overflowing, while Majic and Remi giggle.  
  
The Scene cuts to Cleao, Leki, Majic and Orphen waiting at a carriage stop.  
  
"I never thought you'd be so popular wherever you went," casually says Orphen, arms behind his head.  
  
"Master!"  
  
Cleao reads a small guidebook. "Yes, yes. They even prepared a lunchbox for you. You really know how to get around."  
  
Majic slightly blushes. "Don't say that, Cleao." Majic has a basket in his lap. "This is what Remi made for everyone. Stop making fun of me."  
  
"No we're not making fun of you." Says Orphen.  
  
"Right, we're only telling the truth." Says Cleao.  
  
Majic shouts. "The two of you!"  
  
"Yes, yes. Sorry." Say Orphen and Cleao.  
  
Majic smiles, Orphen slams his elbow into his head.  
  
Cleao looks up from her book. "The carriage to the hotsprings is really late."  
  
"It will not come on the dot." Comes a muffled Majic. "What will there be at Sio City?"  
  
Orphen scolds, "It's your own fault for not checking properly. Now all we can do is follow others."  
  
Going unnoticed on the opposite side of the bench is a girl with two plats, holding a book, with a suitcase and a cute pink ball on her lap.  
  
Cleao tilts her head at the boys. "Hey! Don't any of you know?"  
  
"Eh?" Says Orphen.  
  
Majic rubs his head. "Don't know."  
  
Cleao stands up. "Then let me tell you. Beneath Ilasa Mountain, Sio is the biggest hotsprings city. Although it doesn't have a very long history, it's natural resources and water are very popular. Recently there are many visitors coming from all over the world."  
  
Orphen lowers his mouth, arms folded. "Just reading that from a tourist guidebook."  
  
"Yes." Agrees Majic.  
  
Cleao holds the book against her chest, trying to hide the cover picture. "What, nothing of the sort."  
  
"Then what kind of hotsprings is it?" Inquires Orphen.  
  
Cleao turns her back, hastily flipping through the book. She faces them. "Stop being like that, that's just bathing. Bathing. Anyway, it's a place that allows people from all over the world to gather in one area. That's why it's a popular bathing spot."  
  
"It's a very popular bathing spot?" Majic happily echoes.  
  
Orphen pulls a wicked face. "I see, se we can rest there, and get rid of the weariness that someone causes me?"  
  
Cleao dumbly smiles.  
  
Orphen seriously frowns. "Just because of one bad hat, the entire city was almost wiped out. And the matter of sending the three sisters sold abroad, and going up against a person who planned to control the world. Do you still remember all these?"  
  
Orphen stands, stretching out to an innocent looking Cleao. "Hate it, who did it?"  
  
"It was your fault, your fault!" Shouts Orphen. "I thought I told you not to get into trouble."  
  
The girl at the other end has her nose in her book. "Calm down, calm down," she says to herself. "We have to remain calm, we should not fail at such a short distance." She nervously plays with one of her plats. "Calm down, calm down." Her ball looks up at her. "Do your best, do your best, do your best," she sings to herself.  
  
"If you're wrong again, I'll beat you up!" Orphen warns Cleao. "Understood!"  
  
"Right!" decides the girl, standing up, facing them. "Then.then.to suddenly greet you, you must be alarmed, I."  
  
A horse nays. Orphen, Majic, Cleao and Leki sit atop a carriage. "Lets go," says the driver. The carriage rides off, leaving the girl standing alone, shocked.  
  
She goes to follow the carriage, but trips over. "Wait!" She sits up. "Ouch." Her ball hovers infront of her. The girl touches her face. "Eh? Spectacles? Spectacles? Spectacles?" She bends down to search for them.  
  
A pink and orange fluffy scene, while white flower petals blow across the screen. Dortin reached out. "Big brother.!" Volcan reaches back. "Little brother.!" Big brother.!" "Little brother.!" "Big brother.!" "Little brother.!"  
  
The two now run across a field of grass, chased by a big dog.  
  
"I thought I told you?" Shouts Dortin. "You can't use yourself as bait!"  
  
"It has already reached this stage!" Counters Volcan. "But I am the risk- taker, Volcan! Luck will definitely change, with chance, failure will turn into success!"  
  
They come the end of a ridge. Wind blows up their capes. Dortin holds onto Volcan. "Brother, you're not accepting this as a fact, right?"  
  
Volcan's arms are folded, eyes closed. "My dear brother Dortin. The fact of the matter is you'll reap what you sow."  
  
"I guess so brother!"  
  
The dog growls, lunging at them. The brothers hug each other tightly.  
  
Majic opens the basket, which is full of sandwiches and assorted Japanese food. "This is the lunchbox that Remi made."  
  
"It looks delicious," says Orphen.  
  
Cleao claps her palms together. "Not bad!"  
  
Dortin and Volcan scream as they fall through the air, the dog's jaws firmly locked to Volcan's head. They land on Orphen. The food goes everywhere, Majic and Cleao shield themselves. Orphen and the brothers are stretched on the floor, the dog sits.  
  
"Volcan. Dortin." Says Cleao.  
  
Orphen raises a fist, a small squid stuck to his face. "You.!"  
  
The two look up. "I had wondered who it was," remarks Volcan. "So, it's the evil sorcerer, still as evil and fierce as ever."  
  
"Hateful brother," scolds Dortin.  
  
"Grant me strength, power of the wind," chants Orphen, raising the brother into the air. He flings them far away.  
  
"You bastard sorcerer!" Yells Volcan. "How dare you throw me out with sorcery! Remember this."  
  
In Sio City, Arabian dressed men stand around a pipe system. A factory is shown, men are walking around. Four huge pipes blow water.  
  
In a comfy room, a fat tanned man in an aqua turbine carefully pours water through a tea strainer. "What? Not willing to pay, what's the meaning of this?"  
  
A large group of male servants stand before him, including a man with a squiggly mustache, and a beautiful woman.  
  
"They are protesting against last month's bills," explains the man, one leg on a chair.  
  
"A bunch of fools," says the woman. "Only Sio has hotsprings. How dare they go against us."  
  
"They are looking down on us," says their boss. He points a finger at all the servants. "Stop their hotsprings at once."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ridding one or two inns like that is nothing. There are a lot of people who want to get the hotsprings." The boss pushes down the blinds, peering out with one eye. "Two of Sio's hotsprings belong to our family. We have nothing to fear. Other than the evil sorcerer."  
  
"Other than the evil sorcerer," echoes the squiggly mustache man.  
  
"Other than the evil sorcerer," echoes the woman.  
  
The boss sips tea. The servants sigh.  
  
"Huh?" They hear a rocket descend, there's an explosion. Smoke blows infront of them.  
  
Dortin and Volcan are now infront of the group of servants. "Brother, are you alright?" Asks Dortin.  
  
"Ouch.Damn that sorcerer!" Wails Volcan. "The next time I see him I'll not let him off."  
  
Two hooked swords scare them to their feet.  
  
"Hey, did you mention an evil sorcerer earlier?" Demands the boss. "He's here too?"  
  
Volcan points at him furiously. "Who are you? How dare you talk to me this way? What do you take me for? How dare you treat the world's greatest man thus? Volcan's Volcan-Sama."  
  
A third sword is held infront of Volcan. He clasps his hands together sweetly. "That damned sorcerer is approaching."  
  
The boss and his two right-hands cringe. "What?!"  
  
"Evil sorcerer.evil sorcerer." the group of servants whisper.  
  
"If possible I'd like to help," offers Volcan. "I hate that evil sorcerer too."  
  
The boss rests a foot on Volcan's head.  
  
"What should we do?" Asks the squiggly mustache right-hand.  
  
"Don't be afraid. Didn't we come here because of that? That's why we prepared that."  
  
"Yes, yes!" Grins the woman.  
  
The boss waves his sword. "Men, get ready at once. Don't let him get near the hotsprings at all."  
  
"OK!"  
  
The boss looks down at Volcan. "You seem to understand the sorcerer very well?"  
  
Volcan nervously shouts, "Of course, from the bad things he did when he was little to the evil things he did as an adult."  
  
"Good, then come help me. Then you'll be spared."  
  
Dortin gasped. "Is that alright, Brother?"  
  
"Of course, if anything happens to that person we don't have to return him the money we owe him," whispers Volcan. "This is a great chance for us to begin anew."  
  
"But if nothing happens to him then we're finished."  
  
"Well put this on," says the squiggly mustache man, holding two funny costumes.  
  
"This?" Asks Dortin.  
  
The boss confidently chuckles. "No one who sees it won't be frightened off by it. Watch it, sorcerer."  
  
Volcan is dressed in a pink dinosaur costume and Dortin as a yellow slug.  
  
In the town the friends wander around.  
  
"This is Sio City?" Asks Majic. "This is really a lively city, Master."  
  
"Of course,"says Cleao. "Because this is the biggest hotsprings city, of course it's lively."  
  
"Since we're resting, we might as well choose somewhere quiet." says Orphen, arms resting behind his head.  
  
Angry, Cleao turns to him. "How can you say that? Enjoying the lively atmosphere by day and delicious gourmet by night, and taking a hot bath in the hotsprings to wash away all weariness, that's what the book says."  
  
From a distance a man watches through binoculars, referring to a crayon drawing of evil Orphen.  
  
Cleao dramatically points out with a finger, an image of an octopus on the end. "Let's look for an inn first! There's some good inns written in the book."  
  
Orphen sighs. "I really can't handle her."  
  
Orphen begins to walk off, Majic follows. "Wait, Cleao!"  
  
A dozen men appear all over the scene with binoculars.  
  
The friends arrive to a fun looking inn, circus performers performing out the front.  
  
"Here it is!" Proclaims Cleao. "I like it, let's settle on this place."  
  
"This inn really has style," says Majic.  
  
Twin men in suits spring from the inn. "Welcome! Welcome! Looking for a room?"  
  
"Yes," replies Cleao. "He wants one too, is that alright?"  
  
"Sure, no problem, two of you?"  
  
"It's three, Master," Majic looks back at Orphen.  
  
Orphen joins them. "Have you decided?"  
  
The twin men smile. "So it's the sorcerer, this is.this is."  
  
"I'm depending on you," says Orphen.  
  
"This is really." An image of the evil Orphen crayon drawing pops into their minds. "Ahhhh!" They jump back and twinkle their toes away. The inn closes up, bars fall over the front door.  
  
The friends stand, confused. "What.what is it?" Wonders Orphen.  
  
"Orphen." Cleao glares.  
  
@~EYE CATCHER~@  
  
"Huh, this is the origin of the springs?" Says the girl with plats, looking at some pipes on the walls. "This city is bigger than I expected, Pamu. Have a good rest today, and search for him tomorrow." She picks up her suitcase, walking away.  
  
Orphen, Cleao, Majic and Leki sit on a rocky stairway.  
  
"What's wrong with the inn?" Asks Orphen.  
  
"Don't you think they really welcome us?" Wonders Cleao.  
  
Majic closes his eyes. "After they saw Master their demeanor changed."  
  
"It's all Orphen's fault, that sly look."  
  
".and that cruel expression."  
  
".and that boorish manner of speech. He looks like he wants to attack some."  
  
"We must have been mistaken as bandits," Majic sadly says.  
  
Orphen furiously jumps to his feet. "Both of you, as long as there's a place to stay and place to bathe, that's all that matters, right?" Orphen makes a fist. "Leave it to me! Don't look down on me, watch me!"  
  
"Don't let that sorcerer enter the hotsprings. Pass the message to all the inns!" Commands the boss. A servants listens through a metal pipe. "Don't even leave one out, understood? Go quickly. There can only be success, no failures. Don't let the sorcerer know about this, the secret of the hotsprings."  
  
Volcan stands atop a water fountain of a merman, waving about a stick. "Come on, you evil sorcerer! I, Volcan of Volcan's country, the super warrior will definitely defeat you!"  
  
"That's great, brother," congratulates Dortin. "This way he'll never recognize us."  
  
"OK, hide and wait for him Dortin."  
  
"Wait brother, my spectacles." A cloud of vapor attacks him.  
  
Holding her spectacles, the girl stands in her bathers. "Everything is foggy if it is put on. If I don't put it on, I can't see. Forget it, it's not everyday we get a chance to enter the hotsprings."  
  
She steps out of the bath-house, glasses on. "Wah, this is great, Pamu!"  
  
Volcan looks out from behind a rock. "It's not him. I wasted my effort waiting here for him. Damn sorcerer, he didn't appear." A huge spiky shell sidles next to him. "That's really slow, Dortin, what are you doing?"  
  
"Sorry brother, my spectacles are all foggy."Dortin stumbles around, and then goes pale. The two notice the creature and scream.  
  
The girl sits near the fountain. "Ah? What's that sound?" Vapor attacks her. "it's starting to get foggy again."  
  
We return to the town, sunset.  
  
"Everyone's the same," whines Orphen.  
  
"Hotsprings," says Cleao.  
  
"All of them are not right," Majic looks down at the crossed off inns in the guidebook.  
  
"Hotsprings," says Cleao.  
  
Orphen raises his head sadly. "There should be a limit to how you treat people as a fool."  
  
Majic looks in the book. "Master, did you do something bad here in the past?"  
  
Majic now hang upside-down, tied up in an alley, book still in hand.  
  
"Treat people too high-handed," says Orphen.  
  
"Hotsprings," says Cleao.  
  
"Treat people too high-handed," says Orphen.  
  
"Hotsprings," says Cleao.  
  
Through an inn window is a silhouette of men drinking and partying. "Cheers!"  
  
Orphen and Cleao furiously rant.  
  
"Master, Master!" Shouts Majic. "This is the open-air bath-house hotsprings?"  
  
Cleao and Orphen appear, peering at the book upside-down.  
  
"All of the bath-houses here are hotsprings," says Orphen.  
  
"Of course," adds Cleao. They gasp.  
  
Majic continues to read the book, now standing before a small mountain. "There is an open-air bath-house infront."  
  
"Open-air bath-house!" Screams Orphen with glee.  
  
"Hotsprings!" Cries Cleao.  
  
The male right-hander spies them through fancy binoculars. "He finally noticed this place."  
  
"If he leaves quietly, I'll let him off," decides the woman. "Get ready, no matter what happens don't let him get past!"  
  
"Yes!" Yell the crowd of servants, waving swords.  
  
"Hotsprings! Hotsprings! Hotsprings!" The three chant, racing across the land.  
  
"First General, go!" Orders the man.  
  
The servants charge forth, Orphen pounds each one out of his way with brute force. "Open-air bath-house!"  
  
"Second General, go!" Orders the woman.  
  
A bunch of fat men attack. Cleao swings her sword. "Hotsprings!" The men go flying.  
  
"Third General, go!"  
  
A group of sexy women appear infront of Majic. Majic bows kindly, with a cute face. "Sorry, everyone. The hotsprings is beckoning." He runs off. The women wave their hankies. "Be careful!"  
  
"Fourth General, go!"  
  
Cleao raises Leki above her head. "Leki, get rid of them!" Leki's eyes glow, exploding the strong men away.  
  
"Everybody, go!"  
  
Orphen chants, "Grant me strength, miracle of earth!" Small explosions set off, leaving men and women burnt to a crisp.  
  
"That can't be." stammers to the right-handers.  
  
The three stand, huffing angrily infront of the bath-house.  
  
"Open-air bath-house, it's an open-air bath-house, "says Majic.  
  
"Hotsprings!" Shrills Cleao.  
  
They cry with glee, running to it, tearing off their out clothing. The group halt at the edge, shocked by the green, red, yellow and black look of the water. The source is a spiky shell creature in the air. The liquid is escalating from its mouth. A leaf tumbles in, instantly burning up upon touching it. The three draw back.  
  
Lightning strikes, it begins to bucket down rain.  
  
"Wait for me!" Orphen grabs his clothes, dressing. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Damn, how dare he destroy other's hope. Crush other's hope." Orphen points a finger at the shell. "I am going to kill you, get ready!"  
  
The girl with glasses sits in water nearby. "That voice is."  
  
Growing hostile, the shell's water becomes whips, lashing out at Orphen.  
  
"Grant me strength, Armour of Light!" Chants Orphen. He blasts the creature. Liquid debris fly everywhere.  
  
"That's amazing!" Admires the girl.  
  
A spiral of liquid surrounds the creature.  
  
"Cleao, Majic, get behind me!" Orders Orphen. "I will not forgive you.! Grant me strength, Sword of Light!" A beam of light escapes his hands, shooting the shell. There is an awesome explosion of white light. The creature and strange liquid are no more. The top of the mountain breaks off. Dortin and Volcan go flying far away.  
  
In place of the hotsprings is now a small river.  
  
"Master, what is it Master?" Inquired Majic. "I've never seen it before!"  
  
"I don't know," replies Orphen.  
  
"Hey, hotsprings!" Cleao gasps. "What should we do? The hotsprings are all gone!"  
  
"Why are you telling me that?" Yells Orphen.  
  
"You destroyed them!"  
  
Majic reminds them, "And we have no place to stay."  
  
"It's all Orphen's fault!"  
  
"What should we do, Master?"  
  
How should I know?!"  
  
The girl searches for her glasses among the rocks. "Spectacles, spectacles. He's just nearby, yet I can't find my spectacles."  
  
She notices something infront of her and smiles, relieved.  
  
"This is great, just great! I can finally see you. I am Licorice and this is Pamu." She sighs, then beams, striking a salute. "We have come in pursue of you.Pleased to meet you. Mr. Orphen!" Infront of her is the merman water fountain. ^^  
  
Episode script written by Samantha Hill (Flora Metallium), November 2002. Use of script will require notification. Thank-you for reading and look forward to further scripts. *^^*  
  
PLEASE Visit: http://www.geocities.com/orphenrevenge/ this is my Orphen Revenge site. Hopefully you'll be impressed enough to return often. If you visit be sure to sign the guest book. ^^ 


End file.
